Collecting Shorts
by rlpj4
Summary: A collection of Short Stories focused on Harry. May or may not include other characters, Weasley Bashing, etc.
1. Inheritance

**AN: Welcome to the start of my collection of short stories and one shots. Some of these ideas may or may not be used in future stories.**

**This scene occurs post DH but before the epilogue. **

Harry waited patiently for the goblin to return. Sitting inside an account manager's office at Gringotts was quite disturbing, especially if you had three armed goblins watching you closely for any attempts to steal or look into files. So Harry amused himself by sitting on the chair and tapping his toes or tapping his fingers. It was his hopes that his motions would make the goblins as annoyed at him as he was with them. After all, he was not happy that he had only just now been notified that he had a family vault, just days after his eighteenth birthday and hours after he had paid a huge fine to Gringotts for his part in damaging the bank and stealing a dragon.

The door opened, and the goblin manager entered the office.

"Ah yes, Mr. Potter, I have confirmed this. It was quite a surprise to me until I realized that most of this was handled by the Head of the Potter Family for the next heir."

"Can we get on with this, please," Harry asked. "I know we both have other things we should be doing."

"Quite right, Mr. Potter," the goblin said, adjusting his glasses. "Please allow me to read the stipulations required for you to access your family vault. It is in the Potter Family Rules of Inheritance, and Gringotts only manages this part if there is no legal Head of the House of Potter. And no, a Regent does not count."

Harry nodded to indicate he understood. He had a feeling of dread settle into his stomach.

"In the event that a Potter who is not of age is the next Head of the Family and no Head of Family exists, the Potter shall, between his eighteenth and thirtieth birthdays, make an amount of gold that is no less than thrice the value of his personal vault. This value must be the highest amount contained in the vault between the seventeenth and eighteenth birthdays, or thirty thousand galleons, whichever is more."

The goblin stopped reading and looked up.

"Do you understand these terms, Mr. Potter?"

"I do," Harry said. "How much do I have to make?"

"Since your vault contained the sum of 58,000 galleons, you will have to have a vault sum of 174,000 galleons by no later than your thirtieth birthday, which is July 31st, 2010."

"But I don't have that much gold in the vault today," Harry said. "I paid the fines you demanded."

"That is not my problem, Mr. Potter," the goblin said. "We use the highest balance in your vault between your seventeenth and eighteenth birthdays as the benchmark. Therefore, you have to meet this requirement to gain access to the Potter Family Vault. We do not set the rules, and you must be eligible to fully inherit and access the vault before the rules can be changed."

'Can you tell me how much the vault contains? It may not be worth it."

"It is if you wish to keep the Potter name," the goblin said. "If you fail to reach this milestone, you will not only be denied entrance to the Potter Family Vault, but it will be confiscated since there is no legal heir of the vault. You are without child, and none of your children will be eligible to try until they are eighteen years of age.

"The Ministry will confiscate the vault if it is unclaimed after a thirty year period. Unfortunately, the last date the vault was claimed was on August 1st, 1980, the date that your grandfather died. Your father did not meet the requirements to claim the vault, hence the time has not stopped counting since your grandfather last claimed it.

"We at Gringotts support this policy because we gain thirty percent of the assets in any of our unclaimed vaults. I cannot provide you any deadline extensions, and you must fully meet the requirements to access the vault before it is not claimed.

Harry's eye began to twitch as he thought of this. His vault contained five thousand galleons, and he did not have the NEWTs. Working as an Auror would not allow him to make the kind of money he needed. Hell, even trying to get back together with Ginny wouldn't work that way, not that she liked him anymore that he was poor.

When she found out that he had been fined most of his vault, she had dumped him in favor of Neville Longbottom, who had inherited the Longbottom Estate since his parents had been killed during the Death Eater reign over Magical Britain.

"Thank you," Harry said, after a moment. "May I have a copy of the requirements?"

"Certainly," The goblin said. "But I must inform you that you cannot make gold off of anything that you did before you turned eighteen. This includes your defeat of the Dark Lord. Even if you write a book about your life, it would not count since it depends on what you did before you turned eighteen."

Harry's eyes twitched again. He couldn't sell interviews or books to make his gold. And he was in deep shit if he wanted to gain the items that Dumbledore had placed in the Potter Family Vault to ensure that Harry couldn't access them until he was much older. If Dumbledore were alive, Harry would have tossed old twinkle eyes off of the tallest tower at Hogwarts for that stupid move.

"In addition," the goblin said, reading another addendum from the rules. "You must gain five NEWTs before you can begin to earn the gold that counts toward your sum."

Harry resisted the urge to hex the goblin. After all, he was lucky that the goblins only fined him and didn't ban him from Gringotts.

* * *

A half hour later, Harry left Gringotts to determine what he had to do. He had to make money, and he had to gain his NEWTs legally. That meant that he had to attend Hogwarts and drain the last bit of gold from his vault to attend. He hadn't wanted to do that, but he had no choice.

As he walked down Diagon Alley, he thought about how Ron would cost his family a lot of gold and their jobs because of his greed. He had been warned to pay the fine with his reward money, but he had chosen not to, obviously thinking that Harry would pay it since he was his best friend. After all, they had gone into Gringotts at Harry's suggestion and for Harry's mission.

Harry shook his head as he entered the Leaky Cauldron. Ron was such an idiot to think that Harry would give up tens of thousands of galleons for a fine that Ron could have easily handled with his reward money. Instead, Ron had purchased lifetime tickets to the Chudley Cannons games, a Firebolt racing broom, and three separate chocolate frog card collections.

Ron had not paid his fine by the deadline, and he and all of his family members were persona non grata at Gringotts, meaning that Bill and Fleur both lost their jobs, and Ron was the one responsible for paying the fine. In addition, that also meant that the Weasley Vaults would be seized within thirty days to pay Ron's share of the fine.

Hermione, on the other hand, had paid her fine with the reward money for her Order of Merlin 1st Class. Harry's reward money had been donated to St. Mungos when Harry had thought he had quite a few galleons in his vault and would be able to access the Potter Family Vault since he was eighteen.

When Harry got to the Leaky Cauldron, he made a decision and picked up a pinch of floo powder from the bowl above the mantel. He threw it into the fireplace, seeing the familiar green flames. He stuck his head into the flames and spoke clearly.

"Hogwarts' Headmaster's Office. Minerva McGonagall."

"How can I help you, Mr. Potter?"

"Professor," Harry said, nervously. "I was wondering if the offer to attend Hogwarts next year is still open?"

After confirming his attendance at Hogwarts with Professor McGonagall, Harry ran into Ron.

"Hi Harry," Ron said. "Did you pay the fines yet?"

Harry's eyes twitched, and, this time, he didn't hold himself from hexing the redheaded twit. Harry soon understood why Voldemort had loved to curse his idiotic followers. It was therapeutic. For Harry.

**

* * *

AN: I had always wondered what it would be like if there was a minimum earning requirement to gain control of a family vault, as well as a time limit to reach the requirement. Why would a family not place limits or requirements to gain the vaults? After all, if the family was smart, they would want to know that the Head of the Family wouldn't squander the family fortune and would help the family stay financially sound.**


	2. The Bachelor Party

**AN. My Own take on the Harry arranges a bachelor party scene**

"Why do you want me to participate in this," Harry asked the four redheads, his arms crossed. One more redheaded man stood to the side. After all, it was his brothers' weddings, and they couldn't get the entertainment for their own bachelor's party.

"Harry," Bill said, looking at the Man-Who-Won. "These four lumps can't get their own entertainment for their own bachelor parties. And you know it was Mum's idea that they all get married within a month of each other."

"I know," Harry said, shrugging his shoulders. "But why do you want me to get the strippers?"

"Because you could get good ones," Ron said, looking at his friend. "As my best man, it is your job."

"Lavender will kill me when she hears who got the entertainment," Harry said. "Is that why you didn't want to get it, Bill?"

"Yes," Bill said. "Andrea already promised to emasculate me if I hired strippers for their party. I swore I wouldn't hire strippers."

"I see," Harry said. "You, the Twins, what do you think Angelina and Alicia will do when they find out about it?"

"That's why we will all sign a non-disclosure agreement to never mention the party or what went on," Charlie said, looking at Harry. "That way, none of it will get back to the ladies."

"Is that your brilliant plan," Harry asked. "And how are you going to pay for it?"

"We thought you would do it as a wedding gift," Fred said, smugly.

"Fine, I'll do it," Harry said. "I know just the women."

While the Weasleys shared a shocked look, Harry disapparated from the room before he landed in his own room, a smirk on his face.

* * *

"You want us to be the entertainment for the bachelor party of the four Weasleys," the blonde asked.

"Yes," Harry replied. "Do you think you can put in four hours?"

"Is this what you need us to do?"

"That's it," Harry said. "I'll offer you each ten galleons per hour."

"We can easily get more from others," the brunette said. "Why do you want us?"

"I heard you were good for entertainment purposes," Harry said, smirking. "And I want this to be an unforgettable party."

"If we do as you wish, it will be unforgettable," the third, a redhead, said, with a smirk on her face. "Fine, I'm in."

"Me too," the brunette said. "But I want to renegotiate the payments."

"Fine," Harry said. "How much do you want?"

The three women gave Harry a bright smile before the blonde opened her mouth to speak.

* * *

Several nights before the first wedding, that of Charlie, the four soon-to-be-wed Weasley brothers entered the house that Harry had set up for the party. Bill had arranged for this, and he'd placed protections on the house to prevent certain parties from finding out about this.

When Harry arrived, the Twins wolf-whistled at the gorgeous girls who were coming into the house with Harry.

"You did pick some good ones, Harry," Ron said, eying the blonde with great interest. "They have great tits."

"It cost me quite a bit, too," Harry muttered. "You'd better like it."

"Gentlemen," Fred said, as he stood on a chair. "Before we begin the entertainment, all of you must sign this magic contract that you will never mention the activities of the night again. If you attempt to do so, then you will lose the memories of the night."

"Fine by me," Neville Longbottom said. "It's not as if it's my skin that's going to be had. Hannah knows there's going to be entertainment."

Bill winced slightly. Hannah Longbottom was the Land Lady of the Leaky Cauldron. If she knew, then someone was spreading rumors.

Once everyone but Harry had signed, Fred nodded. He rolled the parchment and handed it to Harry.

"You're the keeper of the knowledge, Harry," Fred said, seriously. "You're the only one who can mention anything if problems occur."

"That's fine," Harry said, with a smile. "Now I have a treat for you. A little detective work, and I managed to get enough polyjuice for some fun."

"Who did you get hairs from, Harry," Fred asked.

"Let's see," Harry said, opening a pouch. "Fleur, Gabrielle, Susan Bones, Daphne Greengrass, Tracey Davis, Pansy Parkinson, and a few others."

"Let the party begin," Bill said, with a lecherous grin.

"Ladies, let's go with the first set," Harry said, handing them the potions.

The girls went into another room and they heard them changing and talking. A few moments later, Gabrielle, Fleur, and Susan Bones began to dance, to the excitement of the boys.

Remus narrowed his eyes for a moment and then grinned as he gave Harry a toast.

"Great entertainment idea, Harry," Remus said.

"Thank you, Remus," Harry said, raising his own glass to the Marauder. "I hope Sirius and Dad would be proud."

"Oh, they would," Remus said, smirking.

* * *

The evening went on, and the guys drank more and more. Harry was beginning to drink from a flask, and Remus noted it. He walked up to Harry as the girls were taking a break and changing forms again.

"Harry," Remus said. "I noticed something."

"Yes?"

"How did you get the hairs for polyjuice potion?"

"I didn't," Harry said.

Remus choked on his drink.

"Angelina, Alicia, and Lavender are really here?"

Harry nodded at Remus' whisper. Remus began to laugh.

"So you got over a dozen girls to come and dance?"

"It's all in fun," Harry said. "And Hermione wrote the contract after Fred asked me to look after it to make sure it was good."

"Why did you do this?"

"Well, Fleur and Gabrielle threatened to throw me out of bed if I didn't let them have some fun," Harry said. "Their dancing tonight is quite calm compared to normal."

"Normal," Remus choked.

"How do you think I knew how to conjure the stage and poles," Harry asked, with a lecherous grin. "And why do you think I have so many 'samples'?"

"You mean…"

"Yup. All but their women are no strangers to my bed."

Remus laughed again and raised his glass to Harry while the other men were oblivious to the conversation.

* * *

After the others were all drunk and down for the evening, Harry went into the room the girls used to get ready. As he walked in, he saw the lecherous grins on a lot of them.

"This was a great bachelorette party idea, Harry," Angelina slurred. "The boys won't know what hit them, and we can keep an eye on them."

"That's why I suggested it," Hermione said, smirking. "Does anyone know?"

"Remus sniffed it out," Harry replied, slowly. "Or I thought he would appreciate the great idea."

"So Remus knows that it's really us," Tonks asked. "What does he think of it?"

"He liked the prank, of course," Harry said. "And you saw how he was reacting. He knew something was going on."

"That he did," Fleur said, as she stood wearing nothing but a pair of high heels. "Are they sleeping?"

"Yes," Harry said.

"Then we need a stripper too," Angelina said. "It's unfair if we don't get one and the boys do."

"Fine," Harry said, as he saw Katie and Lavender nodding. "What uniform do I wear first, Fleur?"

"I like the cop uniform," Fleur said, licking her lips. "The one with the tight leather pants."

"Harry Potter in tight leather," Angelina asked. "I have got to see this."

Harry just grinned and, with a wave of his wand, transfigured his clothes into one of the numerous ensembles he and his girls used to play. He turned to an open area and a stage complete with a stripper pole appeared. The girls cheered and screamed as the music started.

Harry began to move to the music and thrust his hips forward, causing squeals from his girls, Harry grinned. It was definitely great to be him.


	3. One upsmanship

**AN: This story takes place in the Trio's Seventh Year of Hogwarts, after Harry defeated Voldemort in the months before. HBP and DH didn't happen. **

"What are you sending, Harry," Ron asked, as they approached the owlery.

"I had a group ask me to send in information to support an application."

Ron snatched the letter from Harry's hands and read the address.

"It's going to the same place my letter is," Ron said, smugly. "It's good that you applied for SWAT."

"Thanks, Ron," Harry said, slowly.

"We can send them using the same owl," Ron suggested.

"No thanks, Ron," Harry said. "I have to send other letters and Hedwig will take mine. She gets upset if I don't let her."

"Oh, okay," Ron said. "Just don't be surprised if I get in and you don't."

"I won't," Harry said, giving his redheaded friend a smile. "Don't worry, I won't be jealous."

"You'd better not," Ron said, in a menacing voice.

When Ron turned to leave the owlery, Harry frowned and shook his head. He didn't know why Ron was applying to such an organization. Harry knew that Ron would like the prestige of the 'selective' SWAT group. Harry wouldn't apply to that group if it was the last place on earth to get an employment.

They had asked both Harry and Hermione for letters of recommendation for Ron to see if they should employ the redhead, and the teenagers had answered the questions and recommended Ron for the job since only a truly special wizard wouldn't understand what the group really did. After all, they had sent in truth paper so the people would tell the truth about the people they were asked about.

* * *

When Harry returned to the common room, Hermione pulled him to the side.

"Did you send them off?"

"Yes I did," Harry said. "Ron was sending in other forms."

"Oh," Hermione said. "Does he realize what SWAT is? He seems to brag about applying for a position there."

"I don't think so," Harry said. "He just saw the words highly-selective and thought to apply since I didn't get an application through the post."

Hermione shook her head before giving her secret fiancé a smile.

"Well, at least he should be happy to have something you don't."

Harry nodded.

Harry and Hermione already knew what they were going to do, though they hadn't told anyone. After all, the Mage Academy was highly selective, and they would receive too much press coverage for their remaining time at Hogwarts. Harry was going to study Combat Magic and Warding, while Hermione was going to study History of Magic and Magical Law. Both hoped to graduate from the Academy and get jobs with the Ministry of Magic by earning them.

* * *

Several weeks later, Harry and Hermione were staying at the Burrow for a few days before going on to their next destinations. Ron was crowing about his application to SWAT, as he didn't know many other people who had applied for the position. He was sure he would get it.

The redhead didn't realize that those who heard Ron's bragging thought he really deserved to apply there because he was bragging about the job.

As they ate breakfast, two owls flew into the window. One headed for Ron and the other for Harry and Hermione. The raven-haired youth opened his letter and smiled as he read it. After he got the gist of the details of his required materials for enrollment at the Mage Academy, Harry looked over at Hermione, who was smiling at him. He raised an eyebrow. The bushy-haired witch smiled, shook her head slightly, and then nodded toward Ron. Harry gave a short nod and carefully folded the letter to place in his pocket.

"I got in!" Ron yelled. "I got in!"

"That's great, Ron," Harry said. "What did you get into?"

"I got accepted to SWAT!" Ron exclaimed. "One of the most selective groups in the Wizarding World.

All talking stopped and the Weasleys looked at Ron.

"That's, um, great," Mrs. Weasley said, after a moment. "Harry, what letter did you get?"

"Oh, it's nothing," Harry said, smiling softly.

"You got rejected, didn't you, Harry," Ron gloated. "I got into something where the great Harry Potter, the Boy-Who-Lived and Defeater of Voldemort, was refused."

"True," Harry said, giving his friend a smile. The redhead didn't realize that his siblings and parents were looking at him in shock.

After all, Ron was now a member of the Special Wizard Assistance Team, a group who made it their job to assist the 'special' wizards have a meaningful life. SWAT was highly selective, as they only accepted 'special' wizards who had certain qualities that would require a lot of attention to ensure they did a job correctly. Everyone else employed by them worked for another group without the SWAT acronym.

Though the Weasleys celebrated with Ron, most of them had only done so half-heartedly. It was not an honor for them to have a family member in the program, and most people would say congratulations just to be nice to the 'special' wizards employed by the group.

Ron wouldn't realize what he had gotten into until he reported for his first day on the job when he was working with Crabbe and Goyle, the two special wizards from Slytherin. By that time, he already had the stigma of being associated with the group, not to mention the stigma of hanging onto the coattails of Harry Potter and Hermione Granger to get through Hogwarts. He would never get over it, and he would never forgive Harry or Hermione for not stopping him from applying to that job, never mind that he had argued with them until he was blue in the face to get them to see that he was even more special than Harry.

Ron wouldn't speak to them again until their paths crossed at Hogwarts, where Ron served as the Caretaker, the only job he could get with his reputation. Harry and Hermione Potter had returned to Hogwarts to serve as the Defense Against the Dark Arts Professor and History of Magic Professor respectively. And then, Ron only spoke to them when he was required to after Hermione had been promoted to Headmistress and Harry had accepted the additional positions as Deputy Headmaster and Head of Gryffindor.


	4. Founder's Knowledge

**AN: A new take on the 'Trained with the Founders' cliché. **

When the magic cleared from around him, Harry Potter grinned. Rowena's spell had indeed delivered him back to his real time, about a month after he left.

But instead of just a month, it had been about a decade of intense study with the Founders. He'd mastered everything they could teach him. He just now had to take the NEWT and Mastery exams and he could go about his life—even if it was only fifteen years since he was born. He was sure he'd mastered magic, so he wanted everyone else to know it.

When Headmaster Dumbledore arrived in the Great Hall, Harry shocked the man.

"Good evening, Headmaster," Harry said. "Since I went back and time and studied with the Founders, when can I take my NEWT and Mastery exams in all of the subjects?"

Dumbledore stood there, perplexed.

He must be shocked by my studious nature, Harry thought.

The other Heads of House arrived, and Harry soon found himself in the Headmaster's office. After telling his story, he spoke.

"So, Professors," Harry said. "When can I take my Mastery exams?"

Snape sneered.

"Well, Potter," Snape said. "I believe we should make sure you are ready to take the exam."

The other Heads of House nodded their agreement.

"I'll go first," McGonagall said. "What's Gamp's Third Law of Transfiguration?"

Harry frowned. He didn't know this.

"I don't know," he said. "But it doesn't matter. It's only one question."

The professors shared a look. Dumbledore looked perplexed for a moment before he nodded.

"Please conjure a mirror for me, Mr. Potter," McGonagall said. "And then transfigure the mirror into a lion."

Harry looked perplexed. He hadn't conjured mirrors before and he wasn't sure how to transfigure a mirror to a lion. Harry couldn't believe she dare ask him an esoteric spell no one knows how to do. Even Godric didn't know how to do that!

Harry held up his wand for a moment and let it settle down.

"I can't."

McGonagall shook her head.

"A NEWT student will be able to conjure a mirror and transfigure it to a mammal," McGonagall said. "A Master will be able to transfigure it into a large mammal." McGonagall looked at Snape. "Severus?"

Snape smiled.

"What is the fourth step in brewing Felix Felicis," Snape asked.

Harry frowned. Salazar didn't know how to brew this potion. It must be one of Snape's trick questions.

"I've never heard of that potion."

Snape's smile broadened and then he spoke again.

"What's the second step in brewing Wolfsbane? Any Master Candidate will know how to brew wolfsbane and will have done so at least once."

Harry shook his head. Snape had to be trying to trick him.

"I don't know. Why are you making up potions?" Harry looked at Flitwick. Maybe the Charms Professor wouldn't try to trick him with spells very few people knew. "Sir…"

Flitwick shook his head and held up his hand.

"I'm sorry, Mr. Potter," Flitwick said. "There were hundreds of spells and potions invented since the Founders taught at Hogwarts. There's no way you can have learned everything you need to know to pass the NEWT exams much less the Mastery Exams.

"In fact, they did not begin to separate the spell disciplines until sometime in the fourteenth century when it became apparent the spells did different things and there hundreds of them in _each_ branch."

Harry looked at Dumbledore and frowned.

"They are correct, Mr. Potter," Dumbledore said. "While I am sure you have learned a lot, I am sure you do not know many of the modern equivalents. Many of those spells were replaced by more efficient and safer spells—some were deemed illegal.

"So, before you think about taking exams, I would suggest that you study for them. I will help arrange suitable study arrangements to make sure you are ready to take the exams you wish to take."

Harry blinked. He had not expected this. He thought studying with the Founders would have been enough to allow him to take his exams and pass them.

He stood and walked out of the Headmaster's office. Just as he shut the door, he heard the roaring laughter of the teachers and the portraits of the former Headmasters.

**AN: This idea came to me while reading one of my own discarded fics. How is it that studying with the Founders and/or Merlin will allow Harry to travel back in time during/after Fifth Year and then come back to take the NEWT/Mastery exams? Strange that he still passes them with good marks when there were likely dozens if not hundreds of potions and spells invented since the Founders taught at Hogwarts. This doesn't count the various theories and history he probably didn't study or even go through. And this assumes the spells/potions the Founders taught are still used and not illegal or forgotten.**


	5. Rose Potter and the Yule Ball

**AN: I do not own Harry Potter or anything else you recognize. **

* * *

Albus Dumbledore was slightly worried. The fourth Triwizard Champion, Rose Potter, should have been here by now. As it was, she didn't seem to be in the castle, and they were about to announce the VIPs and the Champions from each school.

It had come a tremendous shock when Rose's name had come out of the Goblet of Fire, not as the Hogwarts Champion, but as the _Fourth_ Champion. Because of that, Albus couldn't assign any professor to assist her, as they could not assist anyone that was not a Hogwarts Champion. That was in the rules.

So that meant that Fleur Delacour from Beauxbatons had her Headmistress, Olympe Maxime, to help. Durmstrang Champion Viktor Krum had his Headmaster, Igor Karkaroff, to help. The Hogwarts Champion, Cedric Diggory, had his Head of House Pomona Sprout to help. But Rose Potter had no one but her parents, including her estranged father, to help.

It didn't help that before the Goblet of Fire, everyone had worshiped the ground Rose's older brother, Steven, walked on. James did as well, against Lily's wishes. That had caused James to divorce his wife, Lily, sending her away with a large sum of gold and custody of their only daughter.

Rose was but fourteen, and that another serious problem. How she could be allowed to compete in a tournament restricted to adults was a question in incompetent Ministry Officials negotiating the rules. The rules stated that the name that came out of the Goblet of Fire was under contract, one that could not be voided under penalty of losing one's magic, so Rose indeed had to compete. Even if she could have gotten out of it, she had gotten past the First Task, which meant she had accepted the contract, meaning there was no legal recourse now, even if there had been a way to get her out previously.

How her name was put in the Goblet was a different matter. It was obvious that someone wished to harm Rose for whatever reason, and that worried Albus. It only added fuel to his own beliefs that Steven Potter was _not_ the Boy-Who-Lived, and that his younger sister, Rose, was the Girl-Who-Lived. That made sense, as any of Voldemort's supporters in contact with his shade would know the true victim of the attack, and Voldemort would either attempt to kill them or to put the world's attention on another person to sow confusion. Whatever their goal, Albus knew they had sown confusion, and made at least one Potter an outcast to many in the school, including her own brother.

He hated it when things went outside his knowledge, and, for the last four years at Hogwarts, he'd been caught as flat-footed as everyone else. But as the 'Leader of the Light', a title he despised, he had to take everything calmly in order to help others and begin his own investigations. He had to show the face of an all-knowing, grandfatherly Headmaster when he'd rather have someone to admit his many shortcomings and seek advice. When the Flamels had been alive, they had been that refuge for him. But after their stone had been damaged beyond repair thanks to that fool Severus and his magical protections, they'd passed on, or, at the very least, had faked their death.

When he saw Rose appear, Albus smiled slightly. He was grateful that she was safe, and she looked happy, if the smile on her face was any indication. Surprisingly, however, she did not have a date to the ball. That could be a problem.

Dumbledore cleared his throat, and Rose looked at him, along with everyone else.

"Miss Potter," Dumbledore said. "You are aware that you will need a date, aren't you?"

"Of course, sir," Rose said. "He is running a bit behind and will be here shortly."

Dumbledore's brow furrowed.

"Very well," Dumbledore said. "You are the last Champion to be announced. So give the announcer your particulars and information on your date."

"Of course sir!" Rose said.

"If you'll excuse me, I must get everyone's attention. The Headmasters and I will be going in first, and then we will announce the other VIPs."

Dumbledore walked to the front and shot a cannon charm. Everyone turned to face him, and he motioned for the announcer to begin.

"Welcome to the Yule Ball," the man said via a charm. "Tonight, we are honoured to have with us visitors from around the world to come to this prestigious event at the Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry.

"As is tradition, I will announce the host Headmaster first, and then his counterparts from the visiting schools. Then I will continue to announce the VIPs, ending with the Champions and their dates.

"Please bear with me, as there are quite a few names to go through."

The announcer nodded to Dumbledore.

"Introducing the Headmaster of the Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, the Host Institution of the Triwizard Tournament, Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore, Order of Merlin, First Class."

Dumbledore walked forward and took his place at the front, standing to greet the other VIPs, as decorum required.

As the other Headmasters came through, Albus wondered who Rose would bring to the ball. The professors had accounted for all students, and it was only that count that had told him Rose was missing. Her mother, Lily, was also nowhere to be found, but, now, Albus saw Lily slip in the Great Hall, a huge smile on her face. She had come alone, but that was nothing out of the ordinary for Lily.

After the divorce, Lily had focused her attention on raising her daughter, Rose, and finding her eldest son, Harry, who was the oldest of the Potter siblings by six years. Harry had been exiled by the Ministry because a healer called him a squib. Albus didn't believe it, but only because Harry wasn't old enough to actually do magic—and there was the fact that all three Potter Children had been magically exhausted after the attack. Magically exhausted children could take years to fully-recover. Harry had not been given but a few weeks by the Ministry. Sometimes, those who took the longest to recover were also the strongest.

Albus politely greeted all of the VIPs, including Ministers for Magic, senior government officials, and even officials from the International Confederation of Wizards. If he had his way, some of these people would have been locked in prison for the crimes they committed, but the laws and 'justice' system stated otherwise. Some should not be anywhere near a school, much less in the middle of the Great Hall with hundreds of gullible children—one of the reasons he and his staff would be extra-vigilant tonight.

After the last VIP had entered, Albus turned with everyone else to watch the Champions Enter to signal the start of the dinner preceding the dancing. At least he could truly applaud these individuals, as they had earned his accolades for being selected as Champions. He wished he could say the same for some of the government officials.

"The Champion for Durmstrang Institute of Magic, Bulgarian National Seeker Mr. Viktor Krum and his date, Miss Hermione Granger of Hogwarts."

Albus smiled and applauded politely. Miss Granger was one of his favourite students, not that he could have favourites. She had shown herself quite a capable student and was growing out of her 'authority knows best' beliefs, mostly thanks to the influence of one mischievous, and frightfully intelligent, Rose Potter, her classmate.

"The Champion for the Beauxbatons Academy of Magic, Miss Fleur Delacour, and her date, Mr. Roger Davies, of Hogwarts."

Albus applauded again. These students got the true nature of the event, as it was to foster International relations, not merely as a competition.

"The Champion for the Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, Mr. Cedric Diggory, and his date, Miss Cho Chang, of Hogwarts."

The Hogwarts couple walked forward, and Albus was pleased they had chosen to cross House boundaries at the least. He always hated the House rivalries, as it lead to serious confrontations in the halls of Hogwarts, and, later, confrontations between enemies in real life.

Now Albus was curious, as he saw the announcer get the card from Miss Potter. The man looked at the card and then looked out behind the doors, as if confirming something. After a moment, the announcer, an Auror, seemed to stand at attention. This definitely caught his eye, as the announcer did not stand at attention for anyone else.

The door opened and Albus saw why. Rose Potter, dressed in her beautiful gown, was escorted by a man wearing a uniform—but not just any uniform, the uniform of the elite International Confederation of Wizards War Mage Corps.

Others began to whisper, and Albus spared a slight glance toward Lily and James. Lily had a pleased, knowing smile on her face. James looked shocked, and then angry that his daughter would go with someone much older than her. If Albus could choose, he would believe Lily knew her daughter's date and approved of him whole-heartedly.

"The Fourth Champion in the Triwizard Tournament, Miss Rose Potter, escorted by her brother, International Confederation of Wizards War Mage Corps War Mage Field Healer 1st Class Harry J. Potter, recipient of the Merlin Medal for Valour in Combat, the Wound Medal, and the Field Healer Combat Badge."

Albus broke into a huge smile as he whole-heartedly applauded. He was actually the first to begin, much to his surprise, and he grinned as the two walked in. Rose looked as if she'd already won the tournament, and Albus was most pleased by her choice of dates.

This explained why both Rose and Lily were late—and had such huge smiles on their face. Albus had to miss the award ceremony earlier today in Geneva because he had duties here at Hogwarts to prepare for the Yule Ball. The public announcement would be made in a week, giving the newly-decorated hero time to digest his new award and inform his loved ones.

"I demand that you arrest him for impersonating a War Mage and illegally wearing a decoration," Cornelius Fudge all but yelled.

All other talking stopped quickly, and all attention was turned toward the irate Minister for Magic.

Albus looked at the man in shock, not bothering to school his emotions this once. He quickly gathered his wits and opened his mouth to defuse the situation before the delusional Minister embarrassed Magical Britain even more—and risked their membership in the International Confederation of Wizards. The country suffered enough with the Quidditch World Cup fiasco and the Triwizard Tournament fiasco, all of which could be laid at the foot of the Minister for Magic and his government.

"Cornelius," Albus said, in a loud voice. "I hope you did not forget the enchantments on the Medal of Valour and other War Mage decorations. Only those who have rightfully been awarded them may wear them or claim they have been awarded the decoration—anyone who falsely does so will lose their magic."

Albus stepped forward toward the Mage to get things going again. At least the Aurors had sense enough to not do anything when their Director, Amelia Bones, glared at them.

"War Mage Potter, welcome to Hogwarts." Albus bowed in acknowledgement, something he had not done for anyone else today. "It is an honour to have such a distinguished visitor to Hogwarts—and a pleasure to see a young man back where he belongs."

"Thank you, Headmaster," Mage Potter said, smiling at him. Harry offered his hand, and Albus shook it. "It is great to be back, and to see my lovely sister."

Looking over, Albus saw a dumbfounded James talking with one of his friends. After a moment, James grinned and walked forward.

"Harry."

"Father."

The two shared a brief, manly hug as Lily walked up to them.

"Hi Harry," Lily said.

"Mum." Harry hugged Lily and took a deep breath. He let go of her and held her at arm's length. "You look beautiful."

"Thank you, Harry," Lily said, her cheeks turning slightly red. "You look handsome yourself."

Harry turned toward his sister, offering his arm.

"May I escort you to our seat, Milady?"

"Of course, my good sir." Rose giggled as she took her brother's arm.

Albus smiled and motioned for them to join. They walked forward, and Albus noted Fudge's glare at the eldest Potter child. Cornelius had authored and supported the legislation to force squibs out of magical families, with the Potters specifically in mind. It had been one of the things that he'd done in secret, as the law had angered a number of influential families.

Now that the law was proven to be nothing more than an attempt to get back at political enemies, Fudge would probably find himself answering tough questions in the Wizengamot, no doubt led by the two angry Potters who were discussing the issue in quiet tones, sending glares toward Fudge every now and then. James and Charles Potter would be a difficult pair to stop when they got going, especially now that the truth was out.

When he got to his seat, he sat down, and motioned for the Champions to do the same. The Champions and Judges shared a table with their dates, if any, while the others were seated around the Great Hall in numerous tables. The closer one was to the front, the more prestigious they were, as the Ministry had forced this seating arrangement on Hogwarts so the politicians could get their share of glory as well.

But Albus knew the topic of many conversations this evening, and he had the honour of dining with the young man in question.

"Mage Potter," Albus said, turning toward the man. "May I ask how you came to wear the highest honour a wizard may wear?"

The boy gave a nervous smile, and Albus felt for him. He obviously had not wanted it, but the young man was gracious. But he would have to deal with the fame, as the Merlin Medal for Valour had not been awarded in over fifty years, and that person had died in his efforts to receive it. It took much more than a fight or defeating a Dark Lord to receive this medal. As far as Albus knew, this young man was the only currently-living recipient of this award, and one of six awardees in the past one hundred years.

"Well, sir," Mage Potter began. "On my very first deployment—the first week, actually—my company was in Baghdad supporting the ICW Magical Peacekeeping Force. We were ambushed by thousands of dark wizards intent on destroying us to force the MPF out of the Region, but we repelled them. I was a Field Healer with my squad, and I did the best I could to save lives and to fight off the enemy fighters."

"How many did you kill or save?" Diggory said. Albus wanted to admonish the boy, but he looked at the Mage to see how he would handle the question—he would get it quite often once the news got out.

The Battle of Baghdad was famous, as a force of three hundred Mages and Aurors had soundly defeated a force of five thousand enemy wizards in the toughest magical battle since the fight against Grindelwald. One platoon of forty mages, probably the Potter Boy's, had faced over a thousand of those in the first hours of fighting. The combined force killed or seriously injured the vast majority of their attackers while losing half their number to death and the rest injured.

The Mage blushed, and Rose took up the question.

"The citation said he killed or injured over five hundred enemy fighters and saved the lives of thirty-three War Mages and MPF Aurors by running out into the spell-fire to move them to a safe location for treatment.

"But don't ask him any more questions about it," Rose said, adamantly. "He does not want to remember that battle, especially on Christmas Day at the Yule Ball."

"Well said, Miss Potter," Albus said. "We should be here to celebrate the Yule Holiday and our gathered friends and family." He turned his head to the others at the table and gave each of them a pointed look to reinforce the words.

To help change the subject, he looked down at the menu and spoke in a clear voice.

"Pork chops."

The food appeared, and he glanced over at Mage Potter. The man gave him a slight nod of thanks before turning his attention to his food, and his sister.

Albus picked up his eating utensils.

A nice dinner, a family reunion, and a political victory, all at the same time. It couldn't get much better than this.

And the evening had just begun.

* * *

**A.N. This is a scene that is a part of my version of the wrong child-who-lived, exiled!Harry, and War Mage!Harry story. **

**In this one, Dumbledore is a good guy trying to do his best, but has his choices severely limited by others. James and Lily, and the elder Potters, love all of their children, or grandchildren, even if they don't see eye to eye on how to treat them. James got caught up in the Boy-Who-Lived saga in the beginning, but managed to get hold of himself and work on making his son better while reconciling with his estranged ex-wife and daughter. Of course, after this scene, all of the Potters will get to know each other, and they will fight Voldemort together.**

**I have been toying around with various options, but I lose interest in writing them, so I know the readers would lose interest in reading it. I hope I can finally finish one to my standards without deciding to start over because I don't like the way I started it. **

**If you wish to use this scene, or any others I have posted, as fodder for thought to generate your own story, please feel free to do so. I always look for good stories to read.**


	6. Hermione Returns Home

**AN: I do not own Harry Potter. **

"Excuse me," the bushy-haired witch said. "I'm here for an appointment with the Director."

"Name," the blonde receptionist asked, looking at the woman intently.

"Hermione Granger."

The blonde witch at the desk looked up, startled. She had not expected to see the war hero Hermione Granger in this building.

"It's an honor to meet you, Miss Granger," the witch stammered.

Hermione gave a slight smile.

"Thank you," Hermione said. "But I just did what anyone else would do."

"Miss Granger, if you would please have a seat in the waiting room, I will inform the Director that you are here. I will see if she is ready to see you."

"Thank you," Hermione said, before she turned around.

The witch straightened her skirt before she walked to a chair to sit down, placing her briefcase at her side. Hermione didn't know who the director was; she only knew that she would meet the medical director of the Phoenix Foundation.

Hermione's brown eyes surveyed the waiting room. The room had several comfortable chairs and was tastefully decorated. There were photographs of several people lining the walls, including one that caught Hermione's attention.

She stood and walked to the portrait and saw a smiling Harry Potter in the image. She didn't think this was the Harry she had known. But it was her Harry, after she saw the green eyes and messy hair.

However, Harry was dressed in formal robes and was at an official function or another. The witch read the plaque below the image.

_Harry Potter, the Boy-Who-Won, one of our major benefactors, is shown at the charity ball benefiting the Phoenix Foundation. Thanks to Mr. Potter's help, this ball raised over a half-million galleons for the Foundation._

Hermione smiled. It was so much like Harry to give of his time to help those who were in need. She felt quite proud of her friend.

"Miss Granger," a somewhat familiar voice asked.

Hermione turned around and saw a somewhat familiar head of blonde hair.

"Yes," the witch said, moving to the stately woman.

"I'm Apolline Delacour, Director of the Phoenix Foundation."

"It's nice to see you, Mrs. Delacour."

"Thank you, Miss Granger," the woman said. "It's good to see you again. If you'll follow me, we'll go to the conference room. Several others will be meeting with us."

"I understand," Hermione said. "May I ask a question?"

"Certainly."

"How is Harry doing?"

"Mr. Potter is doing well," Apolline said, with a look on her face that Hermione didn't quite understand. "He is one of our major benefactors and has been doing a lot of work to raise money for us."

"Is that all he does?"

"No," the woman said. "He's also raised money for St. Mungos, Hogwarts, and the Hogsmeade Magical Orphanage."

"When did they start that?"

"Mr. Potter funded it soon after you left," the woman smiled.

"I wish I was here for that."

"We understand you were attending a healing training program," the woman said. "I have been asked to let you know that Mr. Potter is hosting a dinner this evening and you are invited."

"I'd be glad to go," Hermione said. "It will be good to see everyone."

Apolline gave a soft smile.

"Things have greatly changed since you were here last, Miss Granger," the half-Veela said.

"I see," Hermione said. "When I was last here, I don't think you would have been able to work here."

"Mr. Potter worked with Minister Shacklebolt to change that law," the woman said, with a smile. "This is the conference room."

Hermione nodded and followed the woman into the room.

"Hermione," a familiar voice said.

Hermione turned and saw Gabrielle Delacour and Fleur Weasley.

"Miss Delacour," Hermione said. "Mrs. Weasley."

"Actually, it's Mrs. Potter now," Gabrielle said, brightly, holding out her hand. "Harry and I married about two years ago."

"And I am Bine Potter," Fleur said.

"Bine Potter?"

"Concubine," Fleur said, with a grin, holding out a choker. "After William died, several people tried to claim me. But Harry had gotten the bright idea to offer me a position in his family first, giving him first denial."

"That's not right," Hermione said.

"The laws were changed a few months ago," Fleur said. "But we are not here for discussions. We are here to decide if you will be hired as a Healer for our new clinic for the poor."

Hermione nodded.

"Please, have a seat, Miss Granger," Gabrielle said.

Hermione shook her head. The last time she'd seen the Veela was at Fleur's wedding to Bill, and she'd been eleven at the time, causing problems when Harry declared that Gabrielle was his date for the wedding.

The witch sat down and withdrew a folder containing her CV. The three blonde witches sat down and Apolline pressed a rune on the table, sealing the doors.

"Now we may speak in private," the woman said. "Miss Granger, this is our medical director, Poppy Pomfrey. I do believe you may know her."

"It's good to see you, Madam Pomfrey."

"You too, Miss Granger," the woman said, with a soft smile.

"Miss Granger, can you please tell us why you wish to join the Phoenix Foundation?"

Hermione took a deep breath and then began to answer the questions.

That evening, Hermione brushed out her hair. She was quite nervous, as she was going to be traveling to Potter Manor to eat dinner with Harry. It was a formal dinner that cost a hundred galleons per plate, but, as Gabrielle pointed out, Harry was still quite famous and he raised a lot of money by auctioning off meals with him, signed copies of his autobiography, or signed memorabilia, such as one of his old quidditch jerseys or even an old Hogwarts uniform.

The proceeds were to benefit the Phoenix Foundation's new Medical Division, which made Hermione quite proud. This was the major event of the year so far, as it was one of the few events that happened at Potter Manor.

Once she was done with her hair, Hermione looked at herself in a mirror. She wore a conservative formal dress, fitting her style and the style of what she remembered of the wizarding world. However, the dress wasn't robes. It was a normal muggle evening gown.

Hermione had a knock at the door.

"Enter," She said.

The door opened and her old classmate Hannah Longbottom née Abbott opened the door. The pregnant Lady Longbottom wore a formal dress and smiled.

"It's time to go, Hermione," Hannah said. "Harry will be pleased to see you."

"I'll be glad to see him too, Hannah," Hermione said. "Thank you for allowing me to stay with you."

"You're welcome, Hermione," Hannah said. "If we didn't do it, then Harry would have, had he known you were coming."

"He doesn't know I'm here?"

"He probably does now," Hannah said. "Those women of his like to surprise him."

"I can't wait to hear the story of how he has two part-veela concubines and a part-veela wife."

"It's quite simple, Hermione," Hannah said. "When it happened, the law required it. Even Gabrielle was a concubine when she was twelve after her father died."

"Harry didn't…"

"No, I don't think so," Hannah said, quickly. "But they probably did when she was sixteen."

Hermione nodded.

"That's a relief," she said.

"Neville's downstairs," Hannah said. "We need to get there early."

"Can I ask a question?"

"Sure," Hannah said, as the two women walked down the hall to the staircase.

"Who's paying for my plate?"

Hannah laughed and smiled.

"Harry is," she replied. "He always pays for entrance for several of the old gang. Neville and I pay our own way and also donate quite a bit of gold to the Phoenix Foundation."

"I see," Hermione said. "How has Harry kept his fame?"

"By not wanting it, but using it for good," Hannah said, as they reached the bottom of the stairs. "I'll let him explain what he's doing."

"Hermione, it's nice to see you again," Neville said, as he saw her.

"You too, Neville," Hermione said. "Thank you for allowing me to stay with you."

"It's no problem, Hermione," Neville said. "Come. The portkey leaves in a few minutes."

"So we aren't traveling via floo?"

"Nah," Neville said. "Harry doesn't have a floo connection in his manor for travel. It's only for communication. And the portkeys will take us to a place where the Aurors will check to make sure only invited guests are allowed in."

"He has Aurors working the gates?"

"He hired Moody after the war," Neville explained. "The old Auror is in charge of security for the Phoenix Foundation, and Minister Shacklebolt often sends Aurors to high-profile events that Harry attends for obvious reasons.

"There are still those who wish Harry harm."

"Draco Malfoy," Hermione said. The last Hermione knew, Draco had been on the run.

"Nope," Neville said, with a serious face. "Malfoy is in Azkaban and has had his magic bound for his crimes against the state."

Hermione smiled as Neville held out his hand with the portkey.

Minutes later, Hermione looked around and saw a queue waiting to get through the gates to Potter Manor. There were carriages waiting to take the guests to the manor, and Hermione looked shocked.

"This is a large estate," Hermione said.

"The former Malfoy Manor," Neville explained. "It was auctioned off to help pay the fines the Malfoys had incurred for their crimes. Strangely enough, Narcissa Black also lives here."

"Don't tell me she's…"

"I won't," Neville said, with a grin. "Our Harry isn't so little anymore, and Miss Black is a brilliant political strategist."

When Hermione and the Longbottoms got to the front of the queue, she was shocked when a violet-haired Auror in dress robes stopped and looked at her.

"Hello, Hermione," Nymphadora Weasley said.

"Hello, Tonks," Hermione said, as a junior Auror ran a secrecy sensor over her.

"You can go on back, Hermione," Tonks said. "By the way, Charlie says hi. He'll be in there and looks forward to seeing you."

Hermione nodded. She vaguely recalled that Tonks had married Charlie Weasley after the war was over. She'd been unable to attend the wedding due to her training.

A half hour later, Hermione was at the front of another queue. This one was to have a photograph taken with Harry. Hermione noted there were quite a few famous faces known to her, including quidditch players, the Minister of Magic, Headmistress McGonagall, and even Master Enchanter Michael Blackwood, Harry's old teacher.

When it was Hermione's turn, Harry turned to greet her and froze.

"Hermione," he said. "It's good to see you."

"It's good to see you too, Harry," Hermione said, hugging Harry. The cameras flashed as they recognized Hermione and Harry.

Harry smiled and then posed for the cameras.

"Smile for the cameras," he said through his teeth. "The quicker we get this done, the better."

Hermione laughed lightly as the cameras flashed and then she turned to walk away.

"Stay and talk later," Harry said, as he turned to face Hannah and Neville. Hermione watched as Harry gave Hannah's hand a kiss before he placed his arm around her waist for a photograph.

With a smile, Hermione walked to Professor McGonagall.

"Hello, Hermione," McGonagall said.

"Headmistress," Hermione said.

"Call me Minerva," The woman said, with a smile. "I was pleased to find out you would be here this evening. Mrs. Potter was excited when she was telling me that you would be here."

"I was glad to be invited," Hermione said. "I didn't expect this, so I had to purchase a dress."

McGonagall smiled and spoke.

"How have you been?"

"I've been fine," Hermione said. "Just got through with my residency and I came to interview at the Phoenix Foundation."

"That's good to know," McGonagall said. "Harry and Neville have brought the Phoenix Foundation to the level it should be."

"How did they do it?"

"A lot of hard work and gold," Minerva said. "Harry's attended over a hundred charity events and auctioned off quite a few things that he made or signed to make money."

"Items he made?"

"You don't remember that he's a Master Enchanter," Minerva asked.

"I forgot he was training," Hermione said. "I didn't know he was wealthy enough to purchase Malfoy Manor."

"He made a lot of money on the bounties," McGonagall said. "And he convinced Minister Shacklebolt to just give him Malfoy Manor instead of any gold."

"I see," Hermione said. "I wish I would have known Harry did this."

Minerva smiled.

"He kept it secret until he opened the Manor to the public after it had been refurbished and repaired."

The Manor had been the location of the penultimate battle between Voldemort and Harry. At this battle, Harry had killed several Death Eaters and had seriously wounded Voldemort, giving them enough time to gather forces and attack the final hiding place several weeks later, where Harry killed Voldemort.

"It's a nice place."

"It is," Minerva said. "Any party held at Potter Manor is quite big. And tomorrow, we're having another big event."

"Another one?"

"The second birthday party of little Minerva Hermione Potter."

Hermione's eyes went wide.

"Harry and Gabrielle named their daughter after you," Minerva said. "We call her Minnie. I'm sure you'll get to meet her tomorrow."

"Yes you will," Fleur said, with a smile. "Winky is watching our children."

"Children," Hermione asked.

"Yes," Fleur said. "Harry and I have three children, six year old Steven James Potter, four year old Brian Jean, and three month old Brianna Lily.

"Mother and Harry have a child together, three year old Orion Nicholas. And Narcissa and Harry have a child, two year old Penelope Jane."

Hermione's eyes went wide as Fleur and Minerva laughed.

"Harry has been busy," Minerva said. "We were all shocked that Narcissa and Apolline had a child with Harry. But it was accepted."

"Why didn't people argue about it," Hermione asked.

"They did," Fleur said. "But no one was brave enough to do anything negative to Harry. He is quite powerful."

"Fleur, I didn't know that this kind of relationship was allowed."

"It is," Fleur said. "We don't mind at all, as Harry is man enough for all of us."

"So, Fleur," Hermione said. "Do you think I can talk Harry into helping me find a place to stay?"

"You can stay here, Hermione," Fleur said. "We have plenty of rooms that you can use. In fact, your old friend Luna Lovegood stays here when she isn't traveling the world looking for her creatures. So does Daphne Greengrass and Tracey Davis, when they aren't traveling for business."

"What do they do," Hermione asked.

"Daphne is a model and Tracey is a potions mistress," Fleur said. "Luna is a creature expert, of course. All of them grace Harry's bed when they desire a man's company, though Luna has fallen in love with a Scamander—Rolf, I think."

"I see," Hermione said. "This is quite a shock to learn that Harry is in a polygamous relationship."

Fleur shrugged.

"Harry wanted a big family," she said. "And he doesn't pressure us one bit. We had to pressure him to get over his reservations. But he's learning and we're training him."

Hermione and Minerva laughed with Fleur as they watched Harry greet the guests.

"I gather this is quite the event," Hermione said.

"Yes," Fleur said. "Three hundred guests paying one hundred galleons for a plate. All proceeds go to the Phoenix Foundation, and we're donating the food ourselves."

"Really," Hermione said. "I didn't know you were so big into charities."

"Harry doesn't have much of a choice," Fleur said, giggling. "His three primary women work for the Phoenix Foundation. Besides, the Potters founded the Phoenix Foundation several centuries ago and have been the primary benefactors.

"It's the reason that the Potters are only moderately wealthy, versus very wealthy. They donate a lot of their gold and time to charity and have done so for centuries. In a way, this is the Potter Family business."

"I see," Hermione said. "That's good to know. I imagine Harry is pleased to follow in the footsteps of his ancestors."

"Yes he is," Fleur said, as she smiled at her husband. "He was quite lost after the war was over. After all, you were gone to America, Albus had died, and Ronald has forever broken their friendship."

"What about the rest of the Weasleys?"

Fleur's face lost the smile.

"Molly and Ginevra are in Azkaban."

"Why," Hermione asked, shocked.

"They attempted to use amortentia on Harry after the war was over," Fleur said. "Harry asked for lenience, but the two were convicted of several crimes, including giving amortentia to Arthur."

"How is Mr. Weasley?"

"He died last year," Fleur said, sadly. "We think he died of a broken heart after he learned that his wife had dosed him with potions for all of their marriage and his daughter had joined in on the process in an attempt to gain control over Harry.

"And it also came to light that Albus had asked Molly to ensure that Harry made friends with a light family, though he didn't mean for it to go so far.

"Fred and George are doing quite well, and they also help us out," Fleur added. "Percival and Audrey married a couple years ago and they're quite happy with their lives. Percival did get better after he got married and after the Ministry was cleaned out. He's now working for the Ministry in the Muggle Liaison office to learn the ropes.

"You know about William, and Charlie is the Care of Magical Creatures Professor at Hogwarts. He and Nymphadora are married and have a cute little girl named Michelle. She's about three."

"I missed so much," Hermione whispered.

"You're here now, Hermione," Fleur said, looking at the witch. "You're always welcome at Potter Manor. Besides," Fleur said, with a wink. "You may get to help deliver another Potter or two."

"You're…"

"Don't let it get out yet," Fleur said. "Gabby and I are pregnant. So are Daphne and Tracey."

Hermione stumbled a bit and Minerva smiled.

"Ah yes," she said. "The Potters will be the next Weasleys." The Headmistress said, with a chuckle. "I will gladly retire before they reach Hogwarts."

"Who would take your place," Hermione asked.

"Don't worry," Minerva said. "We have it in hand. After the war, things have settled down and we have good lifetime professors in all positions. We can discuss this later in more detail."

Hermione nodded slowly.

Hermione spent the rest of the evening catching up with her old friends.

Within a year of the dinner, Hermione gave birth to fraternal times, Jane Francine and Michael John Potter, named after her deceased family, as her parents had died in an airplane crash on the way back from a vacation in Australia just months after the war ended. She had gladly joined the Potter clan, and was now a big part of the family while working for the Phoenix Foundation.


	7. Finding Mrs Granger

**AN: I do not own Harry Potter.**

**This occurs several weeks after the final battle in Deathly Hallows and Harry goes to find Mr. and Mrs. Granger. **

* * *

"So, Mr. Potter," the woman said, looking at him. "Tell me again why Hermione sent you to do her dirty work?"

"She didn't send me, Mrs. Granger…"

"It's Miss Davidson," the woman returned, in a neutral voice. "My husband and I legally divorced."

"Sorry, Miss Davidson."

"What were you saying," The woman asked, as she handed the teenager a cup of tea.

"I was saying that Hermione didn't send me," Harry said. "I volunteered to come and retrieve you."

"Why would you do that," The woman asked. "My ex-husband has no desire to reunite with her. She is no daughter of mine if she chooses to do what she did. She gave us little choice, and we had no reason to fight back."

"I have reason to believe that Hermione was not acting truly out of her own accord," Harry said.

"Please, continue," Nicole Davidson said, looking at her guest. "And please hurry. If you don't give me a good reason in a few moments, I'll call my girlfriend and have her arrest you for using illegal magic on me."

Harry frowned for a moment before he spoke.

"Just a couple weeks before I left to find you, Hermione was acting strange. A medical exam after our trip was necessary, and the healer did a thorough exam. The exam revealed that both Hermione and I have been subject to long-term potions and compulsion charms."

"What kind of potions," the woman asked, a frown marring her face.

"The best we know they were compulsion potions tied to make us forget certain things and do others," Harry said. "I didn't remember, for instance, that Hermione and I made love for the first time during our fifth year. When we told Ron that we were dating, the last thing I remember is Fred Weasley saying that this couldn't happen, as it was against the Weasley Family Plan."

"So you're telling me that these Weasleys were using you and Hermione for their own purposes?"

"Yes," Harry said. "The Aurors later interrogated Ron and Mrs. Weasley, and found out they were giving us potions and charming us. Ron wasn't good in many things, but, come to find out, he was good at modifying memories and placing compulsion charms. It's about the only type of magic he's good at due to an incident in his childhood."

"Why does this concern me," Nicole asked, her brown eyes examining Harry's face for any sign of a falsehood.

"Quite frankly," Harry said. "Madam Pomfrey, Headmistress McGonagall, and Minister Shacklebolt all believe that Hermione was acting under the directions of charms put on her by the Weasleys when she sent you away. We also believe that the Weasleys had ordered her to come and ignore you, but, in the end, Hermione managed to find a way to allow you to live your life. She fought against the compulsion and imperious potions just enough to modify your memories, send you on your way here to New Zealand, and to temporarily modify her own memory so she would forget that she sent you to New Zealand instead of Australia."

"Do you have proof of this?"

"No, I do not," Harry said. "The best we can do is to make an educated guess. However, when the potions and charms were removed from Hermione, or at least were made weaker than her desires, she began to cry because she had modified your memories and did not remember where you had gone."

"How did you find me?"

"A simple search," Harry said. "Standard law enforcement techniques," the newly hired British Auror said. "Though most wizards don't have a good relationship with the non-magical government, Minister Shacklebolt guarded the Prime Minister as long as he could during the war. His contacts, and my meeting with Her Majesty soon after Voldemort's defeat, gave me the contacts I needed to track your flight and your passport.

"It took a few days to track you down, but we managed to do so using Her Majesty's resources."

"I see," the woman said. "Do you have any proof of this?"

Harry reached into his pocket and removed a folder. He handed this folder to the woman.

"This is my official identification," Harry said. "Legally, I am a member of Her Majesty's Security Service and I am also an Auror. If it wasn't for this identification, I would not have been able to gain the assistance of the New Zealand Government in tracking you down."

"What do you want me to do? I don't know if I can handle facing Hermione right now."

"Miss Davidson…"

"Please call me Nicole."

"Nicole," Harry said, putting the tea cup down on the saucer. "Hermione is devastated by what she did. Your ex-husband chose not to return and see her, and I know Hermione will be upset when she finds out that he has all but disowned her."

"Richard never truly loved Hermione," Nicole said, softly. "Even before our memories were modified, our marriage was on the rocks. Hermione was an unexpected child, though Richard managed to show that he loved her in a way. I believe that he did love her, but after our memories were modified, it somehow damaged his love for her and severed the remnants of our marriage."

"I'm sorry to hear that," Harry said. "But we believe Hermione had no choice."

"I get what you're saying, Harry, but I don't know how to respond."

"This will take some time," the Auror replied to the woman. "If you need a few days to think about it, please do so. I have arranged to be on a return flight to the UK within a few hours if I need to."

"Please stay and give me time to think," the woman said. "If I go, I will need time to make arrangements with my partner and to secure the house for the long-term. And I will need time to secure transportation back to the UK."

"I understand," Harry said. "I will call for a hotel…"

"No," Nicole said, with a sigh. "I don't blame you for coming here, Harry. I think you were only trying to do Hermione a favor and to help out your government. But please answer this question for me.

"Did Hermione get in trouble for any crimes about modifying our memories?"

"She was given an unconditional pardon due to medical issues," Harry said. "Likewise, I was given a pardon due to certain medical issues that came up, namely the use of charms and potions to attempt to force me to do certain things. Those who we have found to be guilty are awaiting trial on charges of illegal use of magic and illegal use of potions."

"Did Hermione get raped by that Weasel?"

"Thankfully, as far as I know, she didn't," Harry said. "I know Ron admitted to attempting to coerce her into having sex with him, but they were always interrupted. Hermione's willpower was able to overcome the compulsions long enough that she would not be subject to his sexual desires. I do not believe he would have physically forced her, as if she followed his suggestion, it would not be considered rape under laws."

"Why is that," Nicole asked. "Why would I want to go to a society that would treat my daughter this way?"

"That is changing. The Wizengamot is working to modernize the laws to bring them into line with Her Majesty's Laws and with more modern magical laws such as those found here. It is going to take a long time, but it will happen.

"The first law to change was a loophole that allowed Death Eaters to escape prison. That was closed as soon as a quorum was assembled, and anyone who bears the Dark Mark must spend a minimum of ten years in prison just for being a member of a subversive group. If they committed other crimes, their sentences must be served consecutively and they must forfeit a significant portion of their estates."

"This is all good and well, but how will that help Hermione?"

Harry smiled.

"The Weasleys ran afoul of one of the new laws and had their loopholes closed. Most likely, they will be found guilty of the crimes and will be spending a lot of time in prison as well as forfeiting what assets they do own. Those assets will go to pay for Hermione's medical and legal bills since she was impacted more than I was."

"What about you?"

"I was not as affected by the combination of potions," Harry replied. "I do believe that the physiology of a woman made a large difference."

"I see," Nicole said. "Allow me to show you to the bedroom."

Harry stood to follow his hostess.


	8. The Unspeakable Spy

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter. JK Rowling and Her Licensees do.**

The Department of Mysteries of the British Ministry of Magic was one of the most mysterious organizations in the history of Magical Britain. They had earned their nickname as the 'Unspeakables' by sticking to their strict oaths, requiring secrecy about many of their projects.

Some of their members, especially those who worked on non-sensitive projects, were only held at their word, and a specially-crafted non-disclosure agreement. As soon as one of those broke their agreement, they were never allowed to see the truly magical research the Department did.

No one, not even the higher-ups, knew everything that happened within their Department. It was designed that way for security. In addition, no known wizard could master every form of magic known to man, and the Department of Mysteries hired experts in many fields of magic to continue their research.

One of the many duties of the Research Division was to determine if there were any new candidates for consideration. They did this by listening to the goings on at Hogwarts and around Magical Britain, as well as planting things to test people.

This year, they had chosen to test a muggleborn witch by the name of Hermione Granger. When Minerva McGonagall had come to one of her contacts with a request, the man had put it up to his boss for consideration. After some thought, the man had approved for Miss Granger to undergo The Test, as it was called.

She was issued a time turner, and her use of it would be closely monitored to see how well she dealt with the power of such a device. There had been times when the experiment had failed, and the Unspeakables did not wish for another Tom Riddle to be on their hands. After all, he had undergone The Test, and had abused the Time Turner by using it to create alibis while doing things to other people, or learning Dark Magic.

Another student after Riddle had tried to go dark, and the Unspeakable Case Manager, who was an Unspeakable War Mage with many years of experience, had arranged for the young woman to die in a potions accident over the summer. It was a harsh thing to do, but the Department of Mysteries did not want to release another Tom Riddle on the world when they had a way to stop it.

Many years ago, they would have tried to stop Tom Riddle, but their superiors had forbidden them under penalty of death from doing anything to stop him. It was too late by the time they released the oaths, and many Unspeakables died at his hands, or the hands of his Death Eaters. After one of their own was convicted of spying, they had cleaned house, and a number of other former Unspeakables had disappeared on 'research trips', which were really death sentences through the Veil of Death.

Granger's Case Manager was a War Mage of some experience, one whose expertise included stealth and assassinations. He had the requisite experience to sneak into Hogwarts and monitor things without anyone knowing the better.

As the Unspeakable made his way toward his target, he shook his head. Each time he visited, Albus Dumbledore, the supposed Leader of the Light, showed his incompetence. To date, Albus Dumbledore had never even been alarmed by the presence of an Unspeakable, much less having detected or identified one in Hogwarts. It did not say good things about the Headmaster, who was jokingly called a Jack of All Trades, but master of none for the way he tried to do some of everything.

Granger turned out to be a big disappointment. She did not use her time turner to explore magic, nor did she use it outside of the strict instructions given to her by Minerva McGonagall.

Other Test Takers had used their ability to play pranks, develop new spells, learn new magic, or just to get ahead of their peers. Granger only used it to get to class, but never to help her relieve the pressure of her homework outside of classes.

If Gray had his way, she would lose the Time Turner. If he had to use a charm to ensure she dropped one or more courses, then he would do so. It would not be the first time this happened, nor would it be the last.

As Gray walked toward his target, the hair on his neck stood up. It was not coming from Granger, as her time turner had a tracking charm on it—one that was very-well hidden. Gray froze and looked around carefully.

Had he tripped an unknown ward or alarm? He did not know, and he hoped no one came to find him. A moment later, he felt the same magic wash over him again, and he relaxed slightly. It did not feel like alarm magic, yet, it was not usual magic. Few people at Hogwarts could cast such magic, and none of them were students.

This bore investigating, as this would surely lead to a more interesting few minutes than watching Granger stress herself out over homework assignments, annoying teenagers, or her lack of sleep.

Gray glided through the hallways, making sure to stay out of the way of anyone who could spot him. Hiding from the House Elves was always tricky, but he had managed to perform the trick many times before. It had saved his life many times, and he was sure it would save his life again.

Besides, if he were caught here at Hogwarts, he knew Headmaster Dumbledore would only admonish him, as he could show his badge, and then spit out some nonsense statement about a secret investigation into something at Hogwarts. Previous Unspeakable Case Managers had been found, and they'd done something similar before they'd managed to get the drop on the professor or student questioning them.

To date, none of them had been confronted by Albus Dumbledore, which was a minor miracle. No single Unspeakable could hope to take on Dumbledore alone without having to resort to powerful magic—magic that would draw the attention of the powerful witches and wizards who made up the senior staff of Hogwarts.

As Gray slid into the hallway, he felt the magic grow stronger. It piqued his curiosity, as he detected it was some sort of transportation magic, much like a portkey.

He felt the source of the magic change locations, and frowned. It was some sort of transportation magic, and he changed directions to find it. But before he could move, he felt the source return to its original location.

Gray just froze in place and felt the magic as it transported several times throughout the school. This kind of magic was supposed to be impossible to do inside of Hogwarts. But that was only a myth. After all, the headmaster of Hogwarts controlled the enchantments that protected the school, and he could lower the restrictions to allow the Sixth Year students to practice apparating in the Great Hall, or create portkeys that could breach the protections around Hogwarts.

When the magic did not move again, Gray moved as fast as he dared in the hopes of finding the person who practiced it. When he found an empty classroom, he felt the protective magic surrounding the room. It was the sort of magic used to protect a room from discovery, and, to his surprise, the enchantments included one supposed to lessen the magic that escaped the room.

Waiting for his moment, Gray slid his hand into his cloak and then attached a special device to the walls. It was one of his spying gadgets, and it came in useful here. After all, he could not easily get through the walls or doors without alerting anyone to his presence, and he did not need to do that.

Much to his surprise, he found the visage of a thirteen year old boy. It was none other than the Boy-Who-Lived.

This perplexed Gray, as Potter was not known to be an intellect, or one who would experiment with magic. His grades in every class but Defense were middling at best. If this were the boy's true potential, then he would be quite the Slytherin, hiding his true abilities from the public.

Then again, Gray tended to do the same, and never revealed all of his tricks to anyone—not even to his supposed friends.

As Gray watched, the Boy-Who-Lived cast a number of charms at an object lying on what would be the teacher's desk. He muttered the spells, but, unfortunately, there was no way Gray could listen to what was said in the room without being in there himself.

Through his Mage Sight glasses, the spells were brilliant, and colorful, making him wonder what the boy was doing. When the boy finished casting a spell, he lifted up the device and carefully examined it. With a smile, the Boy-Who-Lived muttered something, and then disappeared.

Gray felt the magic leave the area, and his eyes widened. It was time travel magic, and he was quite familiar with that. How had the boy done this? He had created a time turner?

Gray had no time to do anything else, as the boy returned a few minutes later, with a triumphant smile on his face. The boy did a little dance, causing him to laugh lightly. A moment later, the boy froze, and, when Gray blinked, disappeared. The feeling of magic disappeared, as did the protections surrounding the door.

Gray took a chance and entered the room, finding it empty. There were no signs the boy had been there, except for light traces of magic—magic that could be mistaken for residual magic from the room's use many years ago.

Gray turned to leave, and then decided he would report this to his superiors. They would need to know about…

Gray shook his head. Granger was such a dull woman, and she had spent all evening studying in the Gryffindor Common Room. He blinked a few times, trying not to fall asleep. These surveillance missions could be deadly if he fell asleep in enemy territory.

Looking at his watch, Gray swore. He had to meet with his superiors in a half-hour. He would be late, as it would take at least that time for him to leave Hogwarts.

* * *

Albus Dumbledore, the Headmaster of Hogwarts, chuckled silently as he watched the Unspeakable leave his school. Like many of those before him, the Unspeakable known as Gray left the school, unaware that Albus had tracked them during their entire visit to the school.

Albus had long learned this trick from Nicolas Flamel, and it kept him from being detected by most wizards, mostly thanks to their arrogance. His brother wasn't the only one who could use charms effectively. Albus had long learned how to create powerful illusions of him in his office to allow him time to follow some of his favorite students.

Miss Granger disappointed him greatly, as he'd hoped she would have used the time turner to further her education beyond the Hogwarts curriculum.

However, Albus had followed Mister Potter since day one, and had not been disappointed with the boy for long. Harry put on quite a show of being an uninspiring student, when, in reality, he was one of the most advanced students Albus had ever seen.

It was only this year that Harry had begun trying to create a time turner, and, by the looks of his experiments, he had succeeded. It took a powerful wizard to create one using only magic.

Albus sighed. If only he could sign young Harry as an apprentice. Alas, he was forbidden from doing so, thanks to the oath the Ministry of Magic blackmailed him into taking to protect Harry.

Albus knew the boy would face a hard life, and it was duty to help him as much as he can.

The Department of Mysteries could not learn of Harry's true powers, nor could anyone else. Unfortunately, that meant Albus had to follow the boy and prevent him from being discovered using powerful magic. He hated obliviating the Unspeakables, and he'd had to obliviate Gray a number of times since he started following Miss Granger.

If they knew what Harry was capable of doing, they would try to get their hands into him, and would ruin the boy for life with the oaths they were forced to take. Better that Harry remain away from the Ministry for as long as possible, giving him a chance to become the wizard he was meant to be.

Maybe, just maybe, when Harry became an adult, he and Albus could sit together over a cup of tea and discuss advanced magic. Albus smiled.

Yes, that would be wonderful. He stiffened slightly and then sighed. Severus and Minerva were on their way up to his office, no doubt arguing over their punishments. He did not see why they couldn't just get along.

Too bad another oath prevented him from effectively disciplining both students and faculty at Hogwarts. When he got the chance, he would most assuredly take Severus to task for his actions, as well as get rid of that dratted ghost teaching History of Magic.

Albus activated a portkey, relieving his illusion of its duties. He looked down at the never-ending paperwork that always crowded his desk. He just wished there was a way his illusion could properly do the paperwork so he could enjoy life and study more magic.

He did have his retirement once Voldemort was gone for good. Albus hummed softly as he imagined what it would be like to have time to discuss magical theory and practice advanced magic with his young protégée, Harry. That is, until his mind was brought back into the presence by the vociferous arguments of the Head of Gryffindor and the Head of Slytherin.

Albus pinched the bridge of his nose, and put a smile on his face.

"Severus, Minerva, please come in."

**AN: This idea came after I read HarnGin's story, "HJG: The Smartest Witch of Her Age?". It could make a great powerful!Harry story, as well as a Competent!Helpful!Albus if done right.**


End file.
